1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video/audio signal processing apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a video/audio signal processing apparatus including a current control portion supplying current to an external device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A video/audio signal processing apparatus including a current control portion supplying current to an external device is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-044706.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-044706 discloses a communication system (video/audio signal processing apparatus) including a mobile device (source device) driven by a battery and a television receiver (sink device) connected to the source device through an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) (registered trademark) cable, having a power supply portion supplying current to the source device. In this communication system, the source device transmits required information such as a current value to the sink device, and the sink device supplies required power (current) from the power supply portion to the source device on the basis of the transmitted information such as a current value.
When a plurality of source devices (external devices) are connected to the sink device in this communication system, however, the individual source devices conceivably transmit required information such as a current value to the sink device and the sink device conceivably supplies power (a relatively large amount of current) required by the source devices to the individual source devices on the basis of the transmitted information such as a current value. In this case, the sink device must disadvantageously include the power supply portion having a relatively large amount of capacity in order to supply power required by all the source devices.